Boston Landmarks Orchestra
The Boston Landmarks Orchestra is an American orchestra based in Boston, Massachusetts, USA. History The Boston Landmarks Orchestra was founded in January 2001 by Charles Ansbacher Boston Landmarks Orchestra | Charles Ansbacher to perform free concerts for the Boston community in significant locations around the city. The Landmarks Orchestra is one of two orchestras in the United States that offers high-quality classical concerts for free.Grant Park Music Festival History and Mission By presenting high-quality music performances in historical places, the Orchestra hopes to introduce new audiences to classical music while bringing together the diverse communities of the area. Mission The mission of the Boston Landmarks Orchestra is * to make high quality, classical music concerts available to all, * to promote the appreciation and preservation of significant historical, geographical and architectural landmarks, * to foster a broad appreciation of classical music, * to work with community partners to facilitate revitalization and development, * to enhance the area as a cultural destination, * to serve as an incubator for new classical works for children. Boston Landmarks Orchestra | About the Orchestra The Second Decade The Boston Landmarks Orchestra has started its second decade with a move to WGBH's offices at 10 Guest Street in Boston, MA. It also hired Christopher Wilkins as its new Music Director. Outreach The Boston Landmarks Orchestra collaborates with Boston-area organizations such as schools, community centers, churches, museums, environmental groups and senior centers to devise educational partnerships of various forms, including work experience for youth, guest lectures and open rehearsals. For the 2003 season, the Boston Landmarks Orchestra, through a grant from State Street, commissioned composer Daniel Pinkham to create a work based on Robert McCloskey's beloved children's book Make Way for Ducklings. The premiere took place on the Boston Common on June 21, 2003 and there were concerts in communities all over eastern Massachusetts throughout that summer. In the summer of 2004, a recording of Make Way for Ducklings, narrated by Senator Kennedy, was released by Landmarks Recordings. In summer 2004, the Orchestra commissioned a work by Julian Wachner, based on Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Paul Revere’s Ride. The Orchestra performed Wachner’s work throughout summer 2004, and partnered with the Paul Revere House in the development of pre-concert workshops. A recording of this work, also narrated by Senator Kennedy was released in spring 2005. For summer 2005, the orchestra commissioned The Journey of Phillis Wheatley by Nkeiru Okoye, with text by Carolivia Herron. Commissions *''Two Tajik Sentiments'' (2002) by Tolib Shahidi *''MAMBO!!!'' (2003) by Thomas Oboe Lee *''Three Benjamin Franklin Dances'' (2003) and May We Live in Peace (2003) by Patricia Van Ness *''Make Way for Ducklings'' (2003) by Daniel Pinkham, text by Robert McCloskey *''The Midnight Ride of Paul Revere'' (2004) by Julian Wachner, text by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow *''Pluto'' (2005) by Thomas Oboe Lee *''The Journey of Phillis Wheatley'' (2005) by Nkeiru Okoye, text by Carolivia Herron *''Chamber Symphony'' (2006) by Michael Weinstein (joint project with New England Orchestra Consortium) *''Lifting the Curse: A Story of the Red Sox'' (2006) by Julian Wachner, text by Bill Littlefield *''Dance Suite for Orchestra'' (2006) by Jeremiah Klarman *''David and ``Old Ironsides'' (2007) by Larry Thomas Bell, text by Constance Leeds *''Absolutely Fearless (2007)Stephen Feigenbaum website| Works by Stephen Feigenbaum *''John Adams: The Voice Heard ‘Round the World'' (2008) by Anthony DiLorenzo, text by Marion Carlson *''Speak, Sing, Whale'' (2008)Stephen Feigenbaum website| Home by Stephen Feigenbaum *''The Story of Frederick Law Olmsted'' (2009) composed by Thomas Oboe Lee with text by Nancy Stevenson References Category:American orchestras Category:Musical groups from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Musical groups established in 2001